


Whirlwind

by a_novel_idea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, F/F, F/M, Romance, but not too closely, but the play is involved, follows the plot of Goblet of Fire, idk if i'd actually call it a fusion, kind of cannon, kind of not, not really - Freeform, viktor doesn't like being famous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_novel_idea/pseuds/a_novel_idea
Summary: Charlotte, a seventh year Ravenclaw, is excited to learn that her penpal, Viktor, will be visiting Hogwarts for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. After five years of letters, they're finally going to meet in person. There's only one problem: she doesn't know he's Viktor Krum.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from my days on ffnet. I'll add notes to each chapter as they're needed. Enjoy!

_August 7th_

_Dear Viktor,_

_It's been weeks since we've written. I know it is just as much my fault. How are you? I hope you're doing well. How is your family? Has your schoolwork kept you from seeing them recently?_

_I understand if you are busy; things have been hectic here in London with the closing of our summer production of 'Romeo & Juliet'. This fall the London Theatre Company has decided to take a break, but in the spring we have decided to do a muggle opera titled 'The Phantom of the Opera'. It is a story told by a young woman in love with two men, a pronounced member of society, and a man who hides himself from others, skulking through the bowels of the opera house to hide his disfigured appearance. I have seen the muggle production many times, and hope our rendition will be as splendid. _

_Wishing you are well,_  
_Charlotte_

She signed the letter with her usual flourish, and laid the parchment on her desk to dry. Her barn owl, Deek, shuffled back and forth on his perch, as if anxious to dive out into the humid August air. Hoping the ink was dry, and too impatient to wait any longer, Charlotte folded the letter until it could fit in an envelope small enough for Deek to carry, sealed it with a silver colored wax, and charmed it against any weather that could smudge her words. Deek shuffled again, ruffling his own feathers, and Charlotte gave him a quick scratch under the beak before handing him the letter and telling him who it was for.

She stood at her bedroom window for several moments, watching the bid disappear east into the darkness. A flair of disappointment clogged the back of her throat before she swallowed it down; she never should have allowed her correspondence with Viktor to fall off. After five years, and hundreds of letters, Charlotte still felt that sometimes Viktor was the only one that could understand what she was trying to say. Viktor knew Charlotte with an intimacy that was not afforded to others, and, in turn, Charlotte liked to think she knew Viktor.

"Charlotte? Dear, supper is ready," called a soft voice from downstairs.

Charlotte turned away from her window, and made to leave her room, stopping again at her desk to stopper her ink well, and quickly clean the nib on her quill.

***

 

_August 8th_

_Charlotte,_

_I apologize for my absence. Things in Sofia had been terribly busy as well, though not for as exciting a reason as your summer performances. Durmstrang recalled all students a week earlier than we expected, and as such, I have not seen my parents in several weeks, but I have been assured that all is well at home. Our headmaster seems to have gone, for lack of a better term, insane, but with no higher authority to intervene, those of us here must follow along._

_In light of school and other obligations, I am not doing well. I am sleepless well into the night, and I do not sleep for many hours at a time. If I had the sense, I could have spent those hours writing to you, but I have been distracted._

_As for your auditions, you will do very well, I have no doubt. You do plan to audition, yes? I have never had the pleasure of hearing your voice, but if you sing as lovely as you write, you must be very talented. The opera you have mentioned sounds like something you will greatly enjoy. If you find the nerves too much, step back, close your eyes, and list why you would miss doing what you love most. It has always helped me._

_Viktor_

Viktor rolled the parchment into a protective dragon hide case, and tied the sleeve to Charlotte's owl, Deek. Feeding both Deek, and how own hawk, Orion, a small handful of treats, he opened his window and let both birds out into the night.

***

 

Charlotte was surprised out of her concentration after several hours of quiet by a tapping at her window. It was well after midnight, but she had been diligently making her way through a new book of muggle poetry she had spotted at the store. Deek hooted impatiently as she thumbed the lock on the window to let him in. She held out her arm for him, and was relieved when she recognized Viktor's dragon hide case tied to the barn owl's foot.

"Good job," Charlotte whispered to him, setting him on his perch and refilling his food dish.

She twisted the top off and settled back at her desk to read Viktor's response. Her heart eased at his quick response, but tightened again as she read his words. She knew that Viktor was still in school, as Durmstrang kept their students a year longer than Hogwarts, and she knew he had some kind of obligation that he traveled for, but what that obligation was, Charlotte was never sure; it was never anything he wanted to talk about. In fact, he always seemed relieved when she did not press him for answers. Whatever he did, he would share with her when he wanted to, and she would be satisfied with his letters until then.

Picking up her quill, and unstoppering her ink well caused an obnoxious squawk from Deek.

"I'm not sending this tonight," Charlotte assured the owl. "It's far too late for polite correspondence. You can go around lunch time."

Seemingly placated with his master's reply, Deek's feathers smoothed out and he settled in for a good night's sleep after such a long trek across Europe.

***

 

_August 7th_

_Dear Viktor,_

_It troubles me to hear you are in such a situation. Is there no one in the various governments between you and I that would intervene on behalf of the students? And while you know I do not mind the letters, you know I welcome them, I do not want them to come at the cost of your health. There is no need to avoid the occasional sleeping potion._

_As to your question: yes, I do plan to audition._

_To add to the frustrations of auditions, Hogwarts has sent us a letter explaining that things will be a little different this year, but they have not seen fit to give us a reason. And still, tensions continue to rise in London concerning the Ministry and the Quidditch World Cup. Threats have been issued, though so far they seem to be idle, and they have placed a dark cloud over what is usually a much more rambunctious event. Despite having no real interest in the sport, I would like to attend, just to experience it just once. You've mentioned Quidditch many time; would you mind explaining the basics to me?_

_Wishing you a good night's sleep,_  
_Charlotte_

***

 

_August 9th_

_Charlotte,_

_Quidditch? This is your question? It is a strange one to hear from you, but my best answer would be to recommend a book. 'Quidditch Through the Ages' is a very informative book for a beginner. It will explain the history of the game, as well as rules and regulations, and what is happening in the sport now. If you have any questions after that, I will be happy to answer them._

_It is very lonely here, and often your letters are the only bright spot in a day. When I am not at school, attending to other obligations, I am the youngest involved by seven years, I believe. It is difficult, being in school, then being grouped with an older crowd and having the expectation placed upon you that you must be able to fit into both._

_As you are concerned with my health, I think I have found a way to improve. I would like you to join me at the Quidditch World Cup. I've send your ticket with this letter. I hope you agree._

_Viktor_

***

 

To say Viktor was nervous when Charlotte's owl swooped into his family's kitchen in the late afternoon would be to downplay the knot in his stomach. He took the letter from Deek, and thanked the owl before carefully peeling the wax from the parchment.

_August 10th_

_Viktor,_

_It would be my pleasure to attend the Quidditch World Cup with you! It will be wonderful to see a professional game, and have your opinions on it as well. I look forward to seeing you soon._

_Charlotte_

Viktor had not been so pleased in a very long time.

***

 

At the moment Viktor spotted Deek huddled and drying by his family's fireplace, he knew the letter the owl brought with him would not be a good one. He was home to see his parents for the first time in what felt like months, and it had been storming continuously since he had arrived. Deek was soaked through his feathers, several shades darker than his normal tree-bark brown, and Viktor knew the bird could not have been happy.

The letter Deek had carried was dry due to the charm Charlotte never failed to apply to the parchment, but when he opened it there were several smudged spots that, as they could not have been made by the rain, must have been made by Charlotte herself.

_August 16th_

_Dear Viktor,_

_I regret to inform you that I will be unable to attend the Quidditch World Cup with you, even as much as I wish to. My grandfather has passed away in the night, and as you know he was my only living relative. As I am still a few months shy of being of age, I am to remain a ward of the Ministry of Magic until I am able to inherit his accounts. I have been able to make arrangements to withdraw a small amount to prepare myself for school in the coming month, but am unable to leave the custody of a Ministry official, much less the country, unit l turn seventeen._

_Please forgive me for being unable to attend,_  
_Charlotte_

***

 

Daniela Krum did not often get to see her son between school, and his Quidditch practices, but she knew when he was sad. Viktor had a presence that could fill a home with warmth and comfort, but could just as easily suffocate and depress. When the owl had shown up, attempting to hide from the storm under the lattice, she knew he could not bring good news. This was confirmed when Viktor told her of his friend's grandfather's passing, and that she was grieving, and he would be unable to be there for her in person. Daniela would also suspect that he had stoked the fire under his hope of finally meeting this young woman, and that he was just as disappointed that she would miss the Cup.

***

 

_August 16th_

_Charlotte,_

_Do not trouble yourself with me. Deal with what you must. Though the Cup will not be as enjoyable without your presence, there is no forgiveness to be had. You are needed in London to watch over your grandfather. I stress that anything you may need will be given if only you ask, and please do not hesitate from doing so. I am happy to give anything I can._

_Though I did not know your grandfather, he had to have been a remarkable man to have raised such a remarkable young woman. You told me once that it was he who turned you to the arts in the wake of your parents passing, so my only advice would be to honor him, and turn your passion for the art into something he would be proud of._

_Please know that my heart lies with you until you no longer need it, and, even so, after._

_Viktor_

***

 

_August 25th_

_Viktor,_

_I'm still sorry we couldn't meet at the Cup. I think it would have been interesting to meet you in such a setting. When the times comes that we do meet, I'm afraid I've worked myself into a little bit of a nervous knot. I've poured my heart into some of these letters, and I can't imagine that I will live up to what I've written. Sometimes I imagine that the person I am to you is someone altogether different from how anyone else sees me. I can only hope that when we do meet face to face, you will not be disappointed._

_My grandfather's estate has been squared away, and I am set to inherit all properties, accounts, and holdings upon my seventeenth birthday in November. I've been allowed the money to continue at Hogwarts this September. I cannot thank you enough for your support. It means more to me than I know how to write._

_Hoping to see you soon,_  
_Charlotte_

***

 

_August 27th_

_Charlotte Adele,_

_You could never be anything less than beautiful to me. Whether you are uncomfortable speaking and we pass notes for the rest of our friendship, I will be happy. I have every letter you have ever written to me, even the first one. Do you remember that one? The first time you ever wrote to me was by accident. You sent a letter with your owl, and instructed him to drop it in the sea. He went wrong way, confused by dark skies and stormy winds. Deek ended up taking shelter in my family's house, and I got your letter. You did not know who I was and I did not know who you were. But that changed. Looking back, I see nothing but the thoughts and wishes and words of a mind deeper than the ones that surround me._

_Your expressions of worry towards our future meeting have made my own surface. I do not know how you have pictured me, if you have done so at all, and I do not know what you expect, but I fear I will not live up to expectation either._

_Viktor_

***

 

_August 28th_

_Dear Viktor,_

_I do remember that first letter. I had written down everything that had gone right and wrong in the last few months of my life because I had no one to tell, and I sent it off with Deek. I was so worried when the storm swooped in and he didn't return home as quickly as he should have! And you were so embarrassed, having read what was a rather personal letter, but you wrote me back to apologize. Truthfully, I didn't know what to think of Deek appearing with a letter that hadn't been meant for any one, but not a day has gone by that I've regretted the mix up. Not a day goes by that I regret writing you again. Now it's been five years, and you know me, and I know you._

_Charlotte_

***

 

_August 29th_

_Charlotte,_

_Our headmaster at Durmstrang has announced to the school that Hogwarts will be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament this year, and that both we and the French school, Beauxbatons, have been invited to attend and compete. It seems this is what your own headmaster meant when he informed students that things would be different. It also seems that we will be able to meet without much effort on our own parts._

_We will arrive on October 27th, and we have been instructed to bring our dress uniforms as Hogwarts will be hosting a Halloween Ball on the night of the 31st. Our headmaster has only conceded to masks, not full costumes. It may be rash to ask you in a letter, but would you meet me for the ball? I do believe I'd very much like to dance with you._

_Yours,_  
_Viktor_

 

***

 

_September 1st_

_Dear Viktor,_

_Please excuse the shaky penmanship; Hogwarts students arrive by train, and it is never a smooth trip. Thank you for warning me of the Tournament and the Ball. I don't think I will enjoy much of either, what with the death count afforded to the Tournament, and my inability to dance, but it would be my pleasure to accompany you on Halloween night._

_Wishing for Halloween,_  
_Charlotte_

Charlotte flinched as the train rocked more violently than usual before settling back into her seat to wait for the ink to dry. She had gotten Viktor's letter and invitation to the Halloween Ball two days prior, but had been so busy making sure she had packed everything for school, she packed the letter along with her stationary and quills. It had taken her the first hour of the train ride to find the letter, and another fretting over finally meeting him before she could pen a reply.

Ada, Charlotte's best friend, sat across from her, frantically attempting to finish the homework she had been assigned at the beginning of the summer. She had been sorted into Gryffindor, Charlotte herself in Ravenclaw, and generally lived up to the stereotype. She had brown hair and hazel eyes, and stood a few inches shorter than Charlotte. Despite her reluctance to do so, Ada had accepted the prefect's duties Professor McGonagall had assigned her, and now had to scramble to finish her work in order to walk her rounds and check on the first years.

"That a letter for what's his name?" Ada asked, glancing up from her potion's essay.

"His name is Viktor," Charlotte said, "and, yes."

"Has he proposed yet?" she asked teasingly.

"Ha ha," Charlotte said mockingly, folding the parchment and charming it against the weather.

"You write to him more than you write to everyone else combined. What am I supposed to think?"

"We haven't even met face to face yet," Charlotte said.

" _Yet_ ," Ada stresses. "Forget what's his name. Have you picked your piece for your audition yet? Who are you auditioning for?"

"Yes, I've picked my arrangement. And, um, Christine. She's the, uh, main character."

"That's good!" Ada congratulated her. "That's great! Charlie, you've never gone after a lead role before. I'm so proud of you!"

"It's not that big of a deal," Charlotte muttered.

"Yes, it is. When are auditions?"

"Beginning of December. I'm going to be so busy I don't know how I'm going to deal with it all."

"Deal with what all? What else is going on?"

Charlotte seized her bottom lip between her teeth to keep from spilling the news. At the silence, Ada looked up from her parchment again.

"What?" she asks. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I don't think I'm supposed to know," Charlotte admitted. "Viktor wrote and told me that Hogwarts is going to be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament this year, and that Durmstrang, and the French school Beauxbatons, have been invited to attend and compete. That's why we all got the letter that things would be a little different this year."

Ada blinked once.

"Also, uh, a Halloween Ball, a few nights after the other schools arrive."

"Doesn't what's his name attend Durmstrang?"

"Viktor."

"Yes. Viktor. Doesn't he go there?"

"Yes."

"So, he's coming to Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"And you're finally going to meet?"

"Yes."

"Finally!" Ada said, throwing her hands in the air. "I have been waiting for this moment forever!"

"You what?" Charlotte asked. "What does it matter to you if we've met?"

"It'll make you happy," Ada said. "That's why it matters to me."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, but was hard pressed to keep to keep the smile from her face.

"Come here, and let me braid that hair," she said, tucking her parchment away in her school bag.

"Shouldn't we change first?"

"If you insist."

They both rose from their seats, Ada pulling down their trunks as Charlotte pulled the blinds on their carriage door. After both had changed into their respective house robes, Charlotte took a seat on the floor in front of Ada's legs, and unclipped her hair, letting it fall in tangled waves down her back.

"So tell me what else has been said this summer," Ada demanded, easing tangles and knots before she started braiding.

"Viktor invited me to the Quidditch World Cup."

"Are you serious?" the Gryffindor asked, fingers pausing in Charlotte's hair.

"Yeah. He sent me a ticket and everything."

"Well, what did you tell him?"

"I said yes," Charlotte said quietly, "but then..."

"But then Grandfather Atticus passed away," Ada said solemnly.

Charlotte nodded.

"How did he take that news?"

"He said that the Cup wouldn't be as enjoyable without me, but that he understood that my grandfather was my only family, and that I needed to be there for him. And he offered any help I could think of, if only I'd ask."

"Sounds like a real gentleman, than one does." Ada's fingers pause again. "Let's not go and fall in love with this boy until you meet him, okay? I don't want you getting your heart broke."

"I'll try, Ada, but I can't make any promises."

 


	2. Chapter 2

The trek to the castle was not nearly as pleasant as it should have been. First, Charlotte was separated from Ada, who's duty was to help take the first years to the castle by boat; Charlotte ended up riding in a carriage full of rambunctious second years. Then she nearly ran head first into Professor Snape, earning her a black mark in the man's book not half an hour off the train. She spent as long as she could looking for Deek, whom she had sent to Viktor with her latest letter, but he had yet to return. This caused her to be one of the last student to the Great Hall, where the only seat left was next to Cho Chang and her group of friends. Charlotte had never had an issue with Cho or her friends, but neither had they sought each other out.

 When the puddings had finally been demolished, and the last crumbs had faded off the plates, Hogwarts's Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, got to his feet. The buzz of chatter filling the Hall ceased almost at once, so that only the howling wind and pounding rain could be heard.

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you the list of objects forbidden in the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-Yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Banishing Boomerangs. The full list comprises of some four hundred and seven items, I believe, and can be views in Mr. Filches office should anybody like to check it."

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

Charlotte heard someone from the Gryffindor table shout, " _What?_ "

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year,taking up much of the teacher's time and energy – but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts – "

But at that moment there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. A stranger came forward, carried by a real leg and an artificial one that clunked every time the man put weight on it to step forward. As he reached the teacher's table at the front of the Hall, he reached out a hand that was as badly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, mumbling words no one could hear. Dumbledore gestured the man to the empty seat on his right-hand side.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

It was usual for new staff members to be greeted with applause, but none of the teachers or students clapped except Dumbledore and Hagrid, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and they stopped fairly quickly.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"As I was saying," he said,smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were transfixed on Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the remaining months, an event that has not been held in over a hundred years. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Tri-Wizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said one of the Weasley twins loudly.

The tension that had filled the Hall since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley,"he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar…"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er – but maybe this is not the time… no…" said Dumbledore, "Where was I? Ah, yes, the Tri-Wizard Tournament… well some of you will not know what this tournament involves so I hope those who do know will forgive me forgiving a short explanation, and allow their attentions to wander freely.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities – until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which have been very successful. However, our own Departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided that the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their shortlist contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at a Halloween Ball at the stroke of midnight. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Tri-Wizard Cup, the glory of their school,and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

Charlotte turned and tried to find Ada at the Gryffindor table, but was unable to see over the heads of the other students. The thought of Viktor entering the Tournament was horrifying enough; she didn't know what she would do if Ada entered as well. What if they were both chosen?

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Tri-Wizard Cup to Hogwarts," Dumbledore's voice rose over the tittering that had broken out amongst the students, "the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only student who are of age – that is to say,seventeen years or older – will be allowed to put forth their names for consideration. This –" Dumbledore had to raise his voice to a near-shout, as the entire Hall, it seemed, began to voice their disagreement with the decision out loud, "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the Tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous,whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students under seventh and sixth year will be able to cope with them.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving on October 30th and will remain with us for the greater part of this year. I know that all of you will extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is for you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

***

Charlotte was unable to find Ada before curfew, so she made her way to the north corner of the castle and the Ravenclaw common room. Up five stories of winding staircases, dodging through clumps of other Ravenclaw students that had stopped to chat and catch up, she finally came upon the large, arched door that lead to her dorms. Pulling back the brass knocker shaped like an eagle, she knocked it once. The eagle came to attention and said,

"The more you take, the more you leave behind. What am I?"

"Footsteps," Charlotte answered.

"Enter."

The door swung open to reveal a large, round room with high vaulted ceilings painted with the night sky, and constellations that changed with the seasons. The carpet was a deep blue that echoed the ceiling. Blue and bronze tapestries hung on the walls and were illuminated by the morning sun when it rose through vaulted windows that reached the ceiling. Several students were already relaxing, huddled together in groups, discussing their summers and the upcoming school year. The most popular topic, as far as Charlotte could tell without stopping to become part of a conversation, was the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

As she ascended yet another set of stairs, Charlotte couldn't help but wonder who would be chosen for each school, and what kinds of challenges they would face. These were the stressing thoughts that followed her into her bedroom, and lingered as she changed out of her robes and into a large sleep shirt. Her trunk, already placed at the end of her bed, held tomorrow's clean uniform and the books she would need for her classes. Deek's cage had been placed on her bedside table, and the sheets on her bed were fresh.

Climbing underneath her bed covers, Charlotte drew the curtains around her bed and cast a silencing charm to keep the noise of other students away. She lay back on her pillows, closed her eyes, and wished for sleep to come.

***

_Friday, September 2nd_

The next morning, Charlotte woke early, showered, dressed, and headed down for breakfast. Most of the students who were already awake, were slow and sleepy, trudging to their tables to await the delivery of their schedules. Charlotte helped herself to the toast and jam that was already on the table and hoped that her owl would reappear with today's delivery of mail. After about fifteen minutes of waiting, Professor Flitwick, her head of house, stepped into the Great Hall with a rather large stack of parchment in his hands.

"Good morning, Ms. Wright," the small man squeaked.

"Good morning, Professor."

"Here's your schedule for the year," he said, handing her a schedule from the bottom of the stack. Charlotte took it, and went to return to her breakfast, but Professor Flitwick stopped her with a soft touch to the back of her hand.

"Professor?"

"My condolences, Ms. Wright. Should you need anything, please let me know."

"Thank you, Professor," Charlotte said quietly.

She set her toast to the side, and was quiet until Ada found her twenty minutes later.

"Good morning, Charlie," she said, sitting on the bench at the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey. Where were you last night?"

"I caught two second years trying to sneak out to see the giant squid in the lake. I had to take them to McGonagall. By the time she was done scolding them, we were all late for curfew."

"Detentions on the first night," Charlotte laughed.

"Detentions with Filch," Ada said in a tone that said she pitied the two that got caught.

"May Merlin have mercy on their souls. Have you gotten your schedule yet?"

"Yeah. What do you have this morning?"

"Double Potions, then Transfiguration."

"That's it? That's all you have on Fridays?"

"Yep."

"I have a full day, plus Astronomy from eight to midnight. You have it so easy this year!"

"If you had done a little more work last year, _like I told you to_ , you wouldn't have such a full schedule this year."

"Bah," Ada scoffed.

"Besides, every moment not doing school work, I'll end up practicing for auditions."

"Oh, okay," Ada said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Ada grinned and faked a cough into her fist, " _Viktor_."

"Shove it," Charlotte said, hitting Ada on the shoulder.

Both girls dissolved into giggles that lasted until the horde of owls that served the school and belonged to students began to sweep into the Hall though the high windows. Charlotte searched the room for her own owl, who had still yet to appear, and almost missed a familiar goshawk as it cut it's wings to spiral down and land on her shoulder. The large bird earned Charlotte several odd looks, especially from those who knew she owned a rather grumpy barn owl. Crumbling up a piece of sausage, Charlotte fed it to Orion as she untied the dragon hide case from his talon.

 

_Charlotte,_

_I do not mean to alarm you, but Deek was attacked by something as he delivered your last letter. He is alive, and I have asked our school's healer to take a look at his injuries. I do not know how long it will be until he can return to you, but I will bring him to you if he cannot fly by the time we begin our trek to Hogwarts._

_It pleases me that you will join me on Halloween. I am very much looking forward to it. The shortlist for attendees has been finalized, though there was not much chance of failing to make the cut. Several of my friends are looking forward to it as well, and have expressed interest in seeing how things are done at Hogwarts. Hopefully, we will be more well received that if you were visiting Durmstrang. It has long been a hostile place._

_Yours,_

_Viktor_

***

Charlotte could hardly pay attention through her first Potions class of the year, though they did nothing more complicated than refresh their memories of things learns years previous. She sat next to a quiet Hufflepuff boy, Zander, she thought his name was, but he didn't attempt to make conversation, and that was fine with her.

By the time Potions was over, and Charlotte had made it to her Transfiguration hour, she wasn't even attempting to keep up the facade of paying attention. She quickly jotted down the answers to the questions Professor McGonagall had assigned as the first day's work, then pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment to begin a new letter to Viktor.

 

_Dear Viktor,_

_Thank you for taking care of Deek. I was terribly worried when he did not return to me when expected. Do you have any idea of what could have attacked him? He's never been injured in a journey before. He may become grumpy, and if he does so, is usually plied best with breakfast sausage. Has your healer had a look at him?_

_When you do arrive, I imagine you will be greeted with a bit of wonder. We've never had another school visit before, and many students will possibly treat you as a bit of a side show. As for hostility, when new students arrive in their first year, they are sorted into one of four houses, named after the school's original founders. There has always been a healthy amount of competition between the houses, but Gryffindor and Slytherin are the only two houses that have been known to become hostile in the past, and even then only with each other. I think you will be safe from any adversarial feelings, unless, of course, you are chosen to represent Durmstrang in the Tournament._

_Wishing for a sooner Halloween,_

_Charlotte_

 

"I assume you've finished your assignment, Ms. Wright?" murmured a quiet voice in Charlotte's ear.

She startled, causing a bit of ink from her quill to splash across her letter, and looked up to find Professor McGonagall leaning over her desk.

"Yes, ma'am," she said, handing the teacher her finished assignment.

"Very well," the older woman said, arching an eyebrow. Then, before she walked away, she muttered under her breath, "Viktor is a very lucky boy, my dear."

Charlotte felt her face start to heat and hoped she wasn't as red as she felt.

"Thank you, professor."

***

After her Transfiguration class, Charlotte had her assigned lunch period, and was free for the rest of day. With no homework to complete over the first weekend, she stowed her books in her bedroom, and changed out of her uniform. In pants and boots more suited to the rain that seemed to be imminent, Charlotte gathered her cloak, wand and small backpack, and headed outside to the greenhouses.

Greenhouse Eight was used exclusively to grow herbs and ingredients for Madame Pomfrey in the castle's hospital, and was usually left undisturbed by other students. Professor Sprout knew that Charlotte frequented the greenhouse, but the Ravenclaw didn't know if the teacher knew for what purpose. As usual, Greenhouse Eight was unlocked, so Charlotte set her bag down on a bench, and pulled out several pieces of sheet music.

A quick and simple spell, and the greenhouse was soundproofed; another and an invisible orchestra began to read from the sheet music, pausing whenever Charlotte cracked a note from lack of practice or missed a cue. By the time dinner rolled around, Charlotte had sung herself hoarse, and was forced to seek Madame Pomfrey herself for a soothing potion.

***

_Saturday, September 3rd_

"Hey," Ada said, plopping down at the breakfast table next to Charlotte.

"Morning," Charlotte mumbled around her toast.

"So McGonagall posted a notice in the common rooms this morning: there's going to be a shopping expedition to Diagon Alley this afternoon for people to find masks and robes for the Halloween Ball. Do you want to go?"

"I don't have a gown, so I suppose I need to."

"Good! Cause I signed us up to go. We're leaving from Hogsmead at noon."

"I'll be ready," Charlotte said, rolling her eyes at Ada's antics.

"What else do you have planned for the morning?" Ada asked. "Practice?"

"I practiced after lunch yesterday, out in the greenhouse."

"How's it coming along?"

"Okay, I guess," Charlotte shrugged.

"What arrangement did you pick? Is it something I'll know?"

"Probably not. _Think of Me_ is Christine's signature solo piece, and I feel like everyone who wants the part will pick that one. I'd like to do _All I Ask of You_ , but it's a duet."

"So what have you been practicing?"

" _Think of Me_."

"She has to have other songs," Ada insisted. "Why do you have to even do one of her songs?"

"That's just how it's done, Ada. I have to prove, beyond a doubt, that I have the vocal range for Christine, and that only happens by singing the songs _written for Christine_."

"So what are some of her other songs?"

"She only has two solos in the whole play, everything else is sung with a partner."

"Okay, so if _Think of Me_ is one of them, what's the other?"

"It's called _Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again_. It's an ode to her father that's passed away," Charlotte said quietly, eyes focused on her plate.

"I'm sorry," Ada said, before forcing the conversation long. "So, _Think of Me_ it is. We can stop in that little music shop you like and see if they have anything good."

"That sounds good."

***

"Come on, Ada, or we'll miss the trip," Charlotte scolded her friend who was lazily trudging down the hall towards the door.

"We won't miss it," Ada said.

"Hurry up anyway."

Once they were both out in the muggy September air, they set a rather quick pace towards the Three Broom Sticks. Once there, they'd floo to Diagon Alley with Professor McGonagall as their chaperone.

"What kind of dress do you want?" Ada asked.

"A pretty one," Charlotte said.

Ada scoffed.

"I've never bought a formal gown before," Charlotte reasoned. "I don't really know what to look for."

"Well, I do," Ada said, "and I'll make sure you get something gorgeous."

Ada's father was a muggle lawyer who worked for a very large company, and as such, Ada had spent many a train ride to school lamenting over the wasted summer potential spent on formal parties and dinners attended with her father. Charlotte knew the events didn't really bother her, that Ada was glad to be able to spend time with her father, especially after her mother had left them, but Ada felt it was her daughterly duty to complain.

"I don't know how I'd survive without you," Charlotte said flatly.

"Me either."

***

"No, put that down. It's not your color," Ada commanded.

"I quite like the color, thank you," Charlotte said.

The two of them were in the third specialty robes shop in the span of only two hours, and Charlotte was quickly losing patience with the excursion. Ada, who had found her dress in the second shop, was doing her best to help Charlotte, but was also grating on the other girl's nerves.

"I think it'll make you look to yellow."

"The _dress_ is yellow."

"Exactly."

Charlotte had to push down the urge to kick Ada in the shin.

"Do you girls need any help?" asked a shop attendant. "What occasion are you shopping for?"

"Our school is hosting other schools for a formal ball," Ada told the woman. "I've found my gown, but we haven't had any luck for Charlotte."

"Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Alright, let's see what we can do," she said pleasantly. "What colors do you prefer?"

"I don't know that I have a preference," Charlotte said.

"It's a Halloween Ball," Ada added, "so darker colors would probably be best."

"A dark red would look lovely on you," the woman commented.

Charlotte squirmed a little.

"What?" Ada asked.

"The Durmstrang banner colors are red."

"Are you kidding me?" Ada said. "He already asked you? Did you say yes?"

"Would I be worried about the color of their dress uniforms if I hadn't?" Charlotte snapped.

"Alright," the attendant interrupts them. "So we have this straight. You have a date? And he's attending Durmstrang?"

"Yes, ma'am," Charlotte said.

"Durmstrang's formal uniform for summer, which is considered March through October, is black," the shop woman said. "So if the Ball is to take place Halloween night, they'll still be required to wear their summer formal uniforms. So a dark red would likely compliment your young man's attire."

"Oh, no he's not..." Charlotte tapered her sentence off at a look from Ada. "Yes ma'am. Dark red would be lovely."


	3. Chapter 3

_Wednesday, September 7th_

_Charlotte,_

_How have your classes been? Hogwarts begins its term on the first of September, yes? I imagine that our curriculum differ greatly, and am curious to how. Durmstang's professors concentrate on the Dark Arts, which is something I've never been fond of, but there has never been another option._

_Deek continues to improve, though he is, a you put it, grumpy. He responds well to sausage, but seems to miss you fiercely. Our healer has done what he can, but whatever attacked Deek did a fair amount of damage. He favors one wing, and has yet to fly, but I have hope that he will improve. He and Orion get on splendidly when they are together._

_Viktor_

 

Charlotte reread the letter for the second time, tapping the tip of her quill against a blank sheet of parchment. The library around her was quiet; only the occasional sound of a turned page and the scritch-scritch-scritch of a quill on paper interrupted her thoughts.

 

_Viktor,_

_Hogwarts students return to campus on September 1st, but classes do not begin until the following day. Weekends are usually spent class-free, as well as holidays. As an opposite of Durmstrang, Hogwarts offers no Dark Arts at all, but rather subjects such as Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration, and History of Magic. We do have a Defense Against the Dark Arts class, but it's rumored that the position is cursed as a professor hasn't lasted more than a year in decades. Some don't even last the whole year._

_As it's no longer a required class after passing O.W.Ls, I had elected not to continue taking it, but my Head of House, Professor Flitwick, insisted. I don't know to what end he hopes to achieve, but it's never been a class that's held my interest. This year's teacher is a Ministry auror, Alistair "Mad-Eye" Moody. I had my first class with him on Monday morning, and it was - I don't know if I have a good word for the man. He's terrifyingly paranoid, and makes no effort to conceal his disdain that we students aren't._

_Deek can be difficult to deal with when he can't do what he wants to when he wants to. He's been that way since he hatched. He's a very independent bird, and I'm sure being unable to move about freely isn't helping. Thank you for taking such good care of him. He means the world to me._

_Yours,_

_Charlotte_

 

She folded her letter, charmed it, and packed her things. Sitting in the library, failing to study, was doing her no good, so she headed back to her dorm. She dropped her school bag on her bed, and kicked off her loafers, replacing them with a pair of mud boots that had seen better days, but would keep her from ruining her nice shoes in the owlry.

Orion, the poor thing, had been having trouble fitting in with the other birds, seeing as he was a goshawk, not an owl, so when Charlotte arrived in the tower where the birds slept, he leapt from his isolated spot, and descended onto her shoulder. She brushed her fingertips though the feathers on his breast, and in turn he spent a few moments preening through her dark hair.

"Thank you," she said when he was done. "Would you mind taking this to Viktor?"

Orion held out his talon so she could tie the dragon hide case around it.

"Stay safe," she whispered, and the bird took off.

***

_Friday, October 30th_

"I'm going to be sick," Charlotte muttered.

"You're going to be fine," Ada said.

"I can't eat anything."

"How do you know? We haven't even sat down to supper yet. _They're not even here yet_."

The students had been gathered outside the Great Hall to welcome the incoming delegations from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, and Charlotte was finding it hard to fight off the chill of late October. Ada, incomplete contrast, didn't even seem to notice it was cold due to her excitement.

"Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!" called Dumbledore from one of the front rows.

  
"Where?" said many students eagerly, all looking in different directions.

  
"There!" yelled a sixth year, pointing over the forest.  
  
Something large, much larger than a broomstick - or, indeed, a hundred broomsticks - was hurtling across the deep blue sky toward the castle, growing larger all the time.  
  
"It's a dragon!" shrieked one of the first years, losing her head completely.  
  
"Don't be stupid...it's a flying house!" yelled another boy.  
  
That student's guess was closer....As the gigantic black shape skimmed over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest and the lights shining from the castle windows hit it, they saw a gigantic, powderblue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house, soaring toward them, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of an elephant.  
  
The front three rows of students drew backward as the carriage hurtled ever lower, coming in to land at a tremendous speed - then, with an almighty crash that made Neville Longbottom jump backward onto a Slytherin fifth year's foot, the horses' hooves, larger than dinner plates, hit the ground. A second later, the carriage landed too, bouncing upon its vast wheels, while the golden horses tossed their enormous heads and rolled large, fiery red eyes.  
  
Charlotte and Ada had just time to see that the door of the carriage bore a coat of arms (two crossed, golden wands, each emitting three stars) before it opened.  
  
A boy in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage, bent forward, fumbled for a moment with something on the carriage floor, and unfolded a set of golden steps. He sprang back respectfully. Then they saw a shining, high-heeled black shoe emerging from the inside of the carriage - a shoe the size of a child's sled - followed, almost immediately, by the largest woman Charlotte had ever seen in her life. The size of the carriage, and of the horses, was immediately explained. A few people gasped.

As she stepped into the light flooding from the entrance hall, she was revealed to have a handsome, olive-skinned face; large, black, liquid-looking eyes; and a rather beaky nose. Her hair was drawn back in a shining knob at the base of her neck. She was dressed from head to foot in black satin, and many magnificent opals gleamed at her throat and on her thick fingers.  
  
Dumbledore started to clap; the students, following his lead, broke into applause too, many of them standing on tiptoe, the better to look at this woman.  
  
Her face relaxed into a gracious smile and she walked forward towards Dumbledore, extending a glittering hand. Dumbledore, though tall himself, had barely to bend to kiss it.  
  
"My dear Madame Maxime," he said. "Welcome to Hogwarts."  
  
"Dumbly-dort," said Madame Maxime in a deep voice. "I 'ope I find you well?"  
  
"In excellent form, I thank you," said Dumbledore.  
  
"My pupils," said Madame Maxime, waving one of her enormous hands carelessly behind her.  
  
Charlotte, whose attention had been focused completely upon Madame Maxime, now noticed that about a dozen boys and girls, all, by the look of them, in their late teens, had emerged from the carriage and were now standing behind Madame Maxime. They were shivering, which was unsurprising, given that their robes seemed to be made of fine silk, and none of them were wearing cloaks. A few had wrapped scarves and shawls around their heads. From what she could see of them (they were standing in Madame Maxime's enormous shadow), they were staring up at Hogwarts with apprehensive looks on their faces.

"As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madame Maxime asked.  
  
"He should be here any moment," said Dumbledore. "Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?"  
  
"Warm up, I think," said Madame Maxime. "But ze 'orses -"  
  
"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be delighted to take care of them," said Dumbledore, "the moment he has returned from dealing with a slight situation that has arisen with some of his other - er - charges."  
  
"My steeds require - er - forceful 'andling," said Madame Maxime, looking as though she doubted whether any Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts could be up to the job. "Zey are very strong...."  
  
"I assure you that Hagrid will be well up to the job," said Dumbledore, smiling.  
  
"Very well," said Madame Maxime, bowing slightly. "Will you please inform zis 'Agrid zat ze 'orses drink only single-malt whiskey?"  
  
"It will be attended to," said Dumbledore, also bowing.  
  
"Come," said Madame Maxime imperiously to her students, and Charlotte and Ada were pushed aside as the  crowd parted to allow her and her students to pass up the stone steps.  
  
"How big d'you reckon Durmstrang's horses are going to be?" Charlotte heard a Gryffondor boy ask.  
  
"Well, if they're any bigger than this lot, even Hagrid won't be able to handle them," said another, whom Charlote recognized as Harry Potter. "That's if he hasn't been attacked by his skrewts. Wonder what's up with them?"

Ada took the pause in comotion to pull Charlotte in and wrap her under her cloak. Charlotte, who was shaking near uncontrollably, thanked her. They stood, shivering still, waiting for the Durmstrang party to arrive. Most people were gazing hopefully up at the sky.  
  
For a few minutes, the silence was broken only by Madame Maxime's huge horses snorting and stamping. But then -  
  
"Can you hear something?" said someone suddenly.  
  
Charlotte listened; a loud and oddly eerie noise was drifting toward them from out of the darkness: a muffled rumbling and sucking sound, as though an immense vacuum cleaner were moving along a riverbed....

"Viktor said Durmstrang is to arrive by ship," Charlotte said just before another student shouted.  
  
"The lake!" yelled Lee Jordan, pointing down at it. "Look at the lake!"  
  
From their position at the top of the lawns overlooking the grounds, they all had a clear view of the smooth black surface of the water - except that the surface was suddenly not smooth at all. Some disturbance was taking place deep in the center; great bubbles were forming on the surface, waves were now washing over the muddy banks -and then, out in the very middle of the lake, a whirlpool appeared, as if a giant plug had just been pulled out of the lake's floor....

  
What seemed to be a long, black pole began to rise slowly out of the heart of the whirlpool...and then Harry saw the rigging....  
  
"It's a mast!" Harry Potter said in wonderment.  
  
Slowly, magnificently, the ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight. It had a strangely skeletal look about it, as though it were a resurrected wreck, and the dim, misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes. Finally, with a great sloshing noise, the ship emerged entirely, bobbing on the turbulent water, and began to glide toward the bank. A few moments later, they heard the splash of an anchor being thrown down in the shallows, and the thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank.  
  
People were disembarking; they could see their silhouettes passing the lights in the ship's portholes. All of them, Charlotte noticed, seemed to be built along the lines of giants or American linebackers...but then, as they drew nearer, walking up the lawns into the light streaming from the entrance hall, she saw that their bulk was really due to the fact that they were wearing cloaks of some kind of shaggy, matted fur. But the man who was leading them up to the castle was wearing furs of a different sort: sleek and silver, like his hair.

"Dumbledore!" he called heartily as he walked up the slope. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"  
  
"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied. Karkaroff had a fruity, unctuous voice; when he stepped into the light pouring from the front doors of the castle they saw that he was tall and thin like Dumbledore, but his white hair was short, and his goatee (finishing in a small curl) did not entirely hide his rather weak chin. When he reached Dumbledore, he shook hands with both of his own.  
  
"Dear old Hogwarts," he said, looking up at the castle and smiling; his teeth were rather yellow, and Charlotte noticed that his smile did not extend to his eyes, which remained cold and shrewd. "How good it is to be here, how good....Viktor, come along, into the warmth...you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold..."  
  
Karkaroff beckoned forward one of his students. As the boy passed, Charlotte caught a glimpse of a curved nose and stubbled, sharp jawline. She nearly squealed when Ada pinched her on the hip, and she turned from the Durmstrang students to shove her friend away from her.  
  
"Charlotte," Ada said, clearly mesmerized by the student that had just passed them by. "That was _Viktor Krum_!"

***

As the students filed into the Hall behind their Durmstrang guests, Ada left Charlotte with a quick hug to join the Gryffindor table. Charlotte turned herself to Ravenclaw's table, and was surprised to find that the Beauxbatons students were hovering around the benches as if they were unsure where they were welcome to sit.

"You're more than welcome to join us," Charlotte told them quietly, taking a seat for herself.

Several of them glanced among themselves, but it seemed the decision was made when a young woman with silver blond hair and beautiful blue eyes smiled, and chose the seat in front of Charlotte. The rest of them found space between other students until the table was a combination of navy and periwinkle blue.

When all the students had entered the Hall and settled down at their House tables, the staff entered, filing up to the top table and taking their seats. Last in line were Professor Dumbledore, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime. When their headmistress appeared, the pupils from Beauxbatons leapt to their feet. A few of the Hogwarts students laughed. The Beauxbatons party appeared quite unembarrassed, however, and did not resume their seats until Madame Maxime had sat down on Dumbledore's left-hand side. Dumbledore remained standing, and a silence fell over the Great Hall.  
  
"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and - most particularly - guests," said Dumbledore, beaming around at the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable.

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"  
  
The plates in front of them filled with food as usual. The house-elves in the kitchen seemed to have pulled out all the stops; there was a greater variety of dishes in front of them than Charlotte had ever seen, including several that were definitely foreign. Taking notice of her still squeamish stomach, Charlotte only sampled bread pudding and water, and hoped her nerves would settle.

"You are not 'ungry?" asked the Beauxbatons student that had sat in front of her.

"Sick to my stomach, I'm afraid," Charlotte said, a small smile at the corner of her lips.

"I am Fleur Delacour," the girl said, offering her hand across the table.

"Charlotte Wright," she said, clasping Fleur's surprisingly steady hand in her own.

"It is very nice to meet you, Charlotte."

"You as well, Fleur. I hope you enjoy your time here."

A student farther down the table, Charlotte could not tell if they belonged to Hogwarts for Beauxbatons, scoffed. Charlotte flushed, but Fleur's eyes cut to the perpetrator and silenced them with a heavy look.

Once the golden plates had been wiped clean, Dumbledore stood up again. A pleasant sort of tension seemed to fill the Hall now. Charlotte felt a slight thrill of excitement laced with dread, wondering what was coming.  
  
"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation" - there was a smattering of polite applause - "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."  
  
There was a much louder round of applause for Bagman than for Crouch, perhaps because of his fame as a Beater, or simply because he looked so much more likable. He acknowledged it with a jovial wave of his hand. Bartemius Crouch did not smile or wave when his name was announced. His toothbrush mustache and severe parting looked very odd next to Dumbledore's long white hair and beard.  
  
"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts."  
  
At the mention of the word "champions," the attentiveness of the listening students seemed to sharpen. Perhaps Dumbledore had noticed their sudden stillness, for he smiled as he said, "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."  
  
Filch, who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the Hall, now approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students; a Gryffindor boy actually stood on his chair to see it properly, but, being so tiny, his head hardly rose above anyone else's.  
  
"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," said Dumbledore as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways.. their magical prowess - their daring - their powers of deduction - and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."  
  
At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing.

 


	4. Chapter 4

_Friday, October 30th (Cont.)_

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."  
  
Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames.  
  
Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.  
  
"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools at the stroke of midnight. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.  
  
"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," said Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

Charlotte was even more glad that she hadn't eaten more than a few bites of bread pudding as her stomach flooded with dread. Viktor planned on entering the Tournament? What if he was actually chosen? What if he ended up just another name on the long list of deaths afforded to the Tournaments? She couldn't lose someone else, not so soon after Grandfather Atticus.

There was a commotion at the Gryffindor table behind her, but Charlotte paid it no mind. She made to leave the Great Hall, sliding through the crowd without having to think, but her footing was nearly lost when a group of boys brushed past her. Charlotte stumbled back, and, thankfully, someone caught her elbow before she could fall.

"Ostrowski," said a deep voice, "you should apologize."

Charlotte looked up into the face of the person that had caught her, and blushed when her green eyes met dark brown ones. Viktor Krum nodded to her gently, then focused on the other Durmstrang boy.

"I did not push her," the other boy said.

Viktor said something that, though Charlotte didn't speak Bulgarian, was probably very rude and threatening. The other boy scowled, but turned to Charlotte and spit out a crude, but ultimately polite, apology.

"Shove over, _pridurok_ ," a voice said, and Charlotte watched as Ada pushed through the group of Durmstrang students until she was at Charlotte's side. "You okay?"

Charlotte nodded.

"Come on, then," she said, reaching for the Ravenclaw's hand and pulling her away.

Charlotte turned to Viktor before Ada pulled her any farther and said, "Thank you."

She wasn't aware that his eyes followed her out of the Hall.

***

_Saturday, October 31st_

"I'm going to throw up," Charlotte muttered.

Ada moved the pillow from the other girl's face just long enough to raise her eyebrows in a rather flat way before dropping the cushion back on her head.

"Get your arse out of bed, Wright," the Gryffindor demanded. "We have things to do."

"Like what? It's eight in the morning," she muttered from under the pillow.

"Firstly, we're going out to the greenhouses to get in an hour or so of rehearsal; it'll make you feel better. Then we've got long, hot baths to take, nails to paint, hair to tame. And lastly, you have a man to woo."

"Woo?" Charlotte asked incredulously.

"Woo," Ada repeated certainly.

"You're ridiculous."

"Always. Get up."

"I'm getting."

Half way through pulling on a pair of jeans, Charlotte paused.

"How did you get into the Ravenclaw dorms?"

"Bribed a fourth year."

***

A thick fog rolled in from the lake as Charlotte and Ada finished their breakfast, and Charlotte hoped it would pass without leaving behind any dampness. The atmosphere of the Great Hall was subdued, though the undercurrent of excitement that had been thriving since the announcement of the Tournament wasn't absent. Ada sat with Charlotte at the Ravenclaw table, watching some of the Beauxbatons students, and throwing out a flirtatious wink whenever one of them looked in her direction. Charlotte hummed around her toast, and tried to calm her nerves, though she wasn't very successful.

After breakfast, and dressed warmly in boots, pants, sweatshirts, and cloaks, Charlotte and Ada made their way across the grounds to Greenhouse Eight. The soil was damp as they left the gravel path, and passed the Beauxbatons carriage. Charlotte had the absent thought that she hoped none of them got caught in the mud.

"Charlotte! Excusez-moi, Charlotte!"

Charlotte and Ada both turned to see Fleur and another Beauxbatons student daintily making their way towards them.

"You know them?" Ada asked quietly.

"Fleur Delacour," Charlotte said. "We met last night at supper."

"Je vous remercie," Fleur said as she caught up to them. "We 'ad 'eard zeir was a town, but we ar', ah, lost."

"Retournez vers le Grand Hall, et de prendre la route principale loin du chateau. Hogsmead est a environ vingt minutes a pied avior traverse sous les portes."

Fleur looked surprised, but only momentarily.

"Vous parlez avec la grace d'un naturel. Merci pour les directions," she said, bobbing a small curtsy and ushering the other, younger girl to follow her.

"Au revoir," Charlotte called after them.

"Au revoir," the younger girl called back.

"Your French has certainly gotten better," Ada commented as they resumed their walk to the greenhouses.

"It was all Grandfather Atticus could speak, in the end," Charlotte said quietly.

"He'd be proud of you, you know?"

"You think?"

"Charlotte, a day didn't go by that that man wasn't proud of you."

***

Charlotte wasn't aware how much she would appreciate Ada's position as a prefect until they were both lounging in a steaming hot tub the size of a small lake in the fourth floor prefect's bathroom. The water smelled faintly of mint, and was doing its best to chip away at the frost that had sunken into her fingers and toes. She closed her eyes and tipped her head back, letting the water cover her dark brown hair.

Ada had been right; getting in an hour of practice had relaxed her, and had taken her mind off of the Halloween Ball momentarily. But now that she was still, the doubts began to creep back in. How could she not be nervous when she would be meeting her best friend, other than Ada herself, for the first time ever? What if they didn't actually like each other? Or worse. What if he decided that he didn't like her, and refused to have anything to do with her? Viktor had been a solid staple in her life for the last five years, even if he hadn't been physically present

"Stop that," Ada said quietly. "I can feel you getting tense from over here."

Ada, who was sitting so low on her bench that she was in real danger of drowning, fluttered her eyes every few moments, fighting off the drowsiness that came with late morning. She had her hair pinned on top of her head to keep as much of it dry as possible, but it wasn't working very well.

"What if we don't like each other?" Charlotte whispered.

"You've been writing for five years. You've told him things you probably haven't told me. He's probably told you things his friends don't know either. You two know each other. What does it matter if you've never spoken?"

Charlotte sat up straighter, wet hair hanging limply around her shoulders.

"I tell you everything," she said a little desperately.

"I know."

"You're my best friend."

"I know..."

"Viktor's not a... a..."

"A replacement?" Ada asked, a little laugh under her words. "Charlotte, I know that. What you have with Viktor is different than what you and I have. That's not bad, just different. It doesn't make either of us more important than the other. You're my best friend, too, you know?"

"I do know."

"Then stop worrying. We're not going to stop being friends just because you fall in love with this boy."

"Love?" Charlotte all but yelped.

"Puh-lease," Ada said, standing up and stretching out of the water to snag her towel. "Tell me, right now, to my face, that you don't love this boy, at least a little bit."

"I... I don't have a solid answer for that."

"Thought so."

***

Supper that night was held a few hours early, and was an informal affair. Charlotte and Ada wandered through just long enough to make themselves sandwiches before heading back to the Ravenclaw common room to relax for just a bit longer before they had to be ready. The Ball, they had been told, would begin promptly at eight o'clock, and the Tournament Champions would be selected at midnight.

As Charlotte answered the riddle to open the common room door, the two of them heard a small commotion coming from one of the upstairs dorms. They both climbed the stairs to find Marietta Edgecomb being harried by a large, dark bird.

"Orion!" Charlotte commanded.

The bird turned from Marietta, and within a few wing beats was resting on Charlotte's shoulder. He screeched ominously at the other Ravenclaw student from his perch.

"What is going on in here?" Ada asked.

"That bird attacked me!" Marietta half-shouted.

"Seeing as Orion knows very well who is and who is not a dorm mate of mine," Charlotte said. "I have to ask what you were doing in here. Your room isn't even on this floor."

"I was just - "

"You were just telling the truth," Ada said, pulling her wand from her jeans pocket and brandishing it.

"I saw the bird leave the Durmstrang ship," Marietta said quickly. "I wanted to know who the letter was for."

"Me," Charlotte said simply. "Not that it's any of your business."

Marietta scowled.

"Don't you have a dress to be putting on?" Ada asked, taking a step forward.

Marietta flinched back, then scuttled around them and out of the door.

"Scavenger," Ada spat.

Charlotte ignored her; instead, she turned to running her fingers through Orion's breast feathers to try to calm him down. He huffed some, and turned to preen Charlotte's hair as she untied Viktor's dragon hide case from his talon. Unrolling the small piece of parchment, she read,

 

_Charlotte,_

_I would very much like to meet you in the entrance hall at eight o'clock if you are still willing to let me escort you to the Ball tonight._

_Viktor_

 

"Well?" Ada asked

Charlotte handed her the slip of parchment and headed towards her desk to pen a reply.

"Not very confident, is he?"

"I think he's just as nervous as I am."

 

_Viktor,_

_Eight o'clock cannot come soon enough._

_Charlotte_

 

***

Seven o'clock came before Charlotte was ready. She had painted Ada's nails a bright blue to contrast her black gown; it sat off her shoulders and conformed to her body before flaring out at the knee. Her hair had been curled and coerced into a twist on the back of her head, leaving her sun bronzed shoulders on display. She wore no necklace, but had put in a pair of small diamond earrings her father had bought her a previous Christmas. She wore a slim bracelet to match.

In thanks for painting her nails, Ada made sure Charlotte's eyeliner was perfectly sharp. She charmed Charlotte's hair to keep it soft should the weather turn, but otherwise left it to its natural waves. Her dark brown hair was complemented by the wine red of her dress, and she wore a pair of pearl earrings. Her nails were painted a soft gold.

Charlotte fidgeted with the neckline of her dress, and tried not to focus on the fact that, while her chest was modestly covered, Ada had somehow managed to talk her into a backless dress. She took a deep breath, and didn't realize she was holding it until Ada bumped her shoulder.

"You do actually have to remember to breath," she said, setting a box on Charlotte's bed.

"What's that?"

"This is a present from Dad," she said, pulling the lid off. From inside she pulled an intricate gold filigree mask. It housed a few clear stones, and was taller on the right side; Charlotte suspected it would wrap around her face and settle in her hair.

"It's beautiful," Charlotte said.

"Thank you."

Ada set the mask aside and stuck her hand back in the box. She pulled out a second mask made of the same gold filigree, but of a  different design. This one was even on both sides, and was dotted with the occasional pearl. She held it out to Charlotte.

"My dad says 'Happy Halloween'."

Charlotte took the mask reverently.

"He didn't have to do this," she said.

"My dad loves you. He thinks you're a good influence on me."

"I am a good influence on you," Charlotte chuckled. "Thank you."

"That's what friends are for."

***

Charlotte and Ada left the Ravenclaw dorm at quarter to eight, having fixed their masks to their faces with a simple charm. They passed several other students, all in formal robes and dresses and sporting their own masks, but no one stopped to speak with them. Charlotte silently thought it was because of the way Ada tended to stride with a singular purpose wherever she went, and people usually stepped out of her way.

They walked arm in arm until they reached the entrance hall doors. Charlotte felt her feet stumble, and Ada clasped her elbow to make sure she didn't fall or step on the hem of her dress.

"Are you okay?"

Charlotte shook her head. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake!"

Ada led Charlotte away from the doors.

"I love you like you're my own sister," Ada said, "but you're being ridiculous. This boy sent you an owl not four hours ago to make sure you still wanted to meet him. He is waiting for you in that entrance hall, and maybe he's not going to be exactly what you've pictured, but no one ever is. I promise you he hasn't changed his mind. Have you?"

"No," Charlotte said after a deep breath. "Give me a moment. You go on ahead."

"If you aren't in there in ten minutes, I'm coming back to drag your arse in."

"Thank you," she said, a small smile at the corner of his lips.

Ada left her with a light pat on her shoulder.  Charlotte took a deep breath and counted to ten before slowly releasing it like she had been taught to do in her music lessons. She wanted to meet Viktor, no matter how nervous her stomach was. So the question was: was she going to let something like a little fear stop her from doing something she had wanted to do for years?

No. The answer was no.

Charlotte pushed away from the wall and stepped around the doors before she could talk herself back out of it. The entrance hall was full of students from all three schools, but only a few of them wore the formal summer uniform assigned to Durmstrang. Several Durmstrang students lingered in twos and threes, watching as people came from their common rooms and the Beauxbatons carriage outside, but only one of them stood alone.

He was tall, taller than Charlotte herself and she was no goblin, with dark hair cut short. He wore a gold half mask, though Charlotte couldn't make out any fine details from the distance. His jaw was sharp, and his nose a little large, and when he turned towards the door and caught her eye, Charlotte realized exactly who she had been writing to for the last five years.

"Charlotte," he said, though there was a little hesitation in his voice.

"Viktor," she said, and there was no way to stop the smile that spread across her face.

Viktor smiled in response, and held his hand out to her. She took it, and let him wrap her arm in his. They turned to walk into the Great Hall, but Charlotte stopped them short.

"Charlotte?"

"I am very, very glad to meet you, Viktor Krum."

Viktor's mouth dropped open slightly in surprise.

"Why did you never tell me?"

Viktor's eyebrows furrowed, and he frowned.

"I vas never Viktor Krum to you. I vas only ever Viktor. All I ever vanted to be vas Viktor."

"Viktor is the only thing that matters," Charlotte said certainly. "Besides, you know how I feel about Quidditch."

Viktor's laughter followed them into the Great Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ada's Dress: [X](https://www.sherrihill.com/style/50717)
> 
> Ada's Mask: [X](http://www.vivomasks.com/products/mireille-gold)
> 
> Charlotte's Dress: [X](http://www.promgirl.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD1466595)
> 
> Charlotte's Mask: [X](http://www.vivomasks.com/products/tigress-gold)
> 
> Viktor's Mask: [X](http://www.vivomasks.com/products/colombina-musica-stucchi-gold)


End file.
